1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool to remove the residues on object surface in an improvement and remodeling project. Especially it relates to a scraper structure, which provides primarily quick replacement and stable assembly for scraper blade and further a front handle to facilitate the operation with more power and attain effective cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To replace wallpaper or carpet in interior remodeling, it is necessary to remove the residual adhesive on objective surface to assure the flatness. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for the structural disassembly diagram and assembly diagram for a common scraper. The scraper is generally comprised of a long handle 10 for handgrip and a scraping section 11 in its front. The rear end of the scraping section 11 has a connection end 12 for connection with the long handle 10, while the front end has a jaw base 13 and a blade slot 14 for assembly of a clamp jaw 15 and a blade 16. A tightening screw 17 passes through the clamp jaw 15 and the scraping section 11 to facilitate the clamp jaw 15 inside the jaw base 13 to tighten the blade 16 and enable the installation of the blade 16 in the blade slot 14 of the scraping section 11. Thus, a user can grasp the long handle 10 with two hands to remove the residues on object surface by the blade 16 and facilitate replacement work for wallpaper or carpet. With further understanding of the disclosed scraper structure, it is found that the blade assembly structure has the following drawbacks.
First, the tightening mechanism for the clamp jaw 15 inside the jaw base 13 of the scraping section 11 is achieved by passing the screw 17 through the clamp jaw 15 and the scraping section 11. The passing screw 17 needs to be able to exert even tightening force, which is only achievable by at least three screws 17. In other words, it needs to loosen and tighten at least three screws 17 for replacing the blade 16. It is obviously inconvenient.
Second, since the clamp jaw 15 uses the passing screw 17 to achieve tightening the blade 16 and the blade 16 location is very close to the tightening screw 17, when the tightening force by any screw 17 is insufficient, there is a potential risk of the blade 16 jumping off during scraping work and subject to counterforce. It could be an unstable assembly.
Third, the blade 16 is horizontally installed in the front end of the scraping section 11. When a user grasps the long handle with two hands to remove the residues on object surface by the blade 16, the angle between the scraping section 11 and object surface is very small. Therefore, the hand grasping the front end of the long handle 10 becomes very close to the object surface. There is a potential risk of injury to the fingers of the griping hand if caution is not applied.
In view of the above drawbacks for the disclosed scraper structure, seeking improvement is the motivation for the invention.